


Love is Blind

by rowename



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Shapeshifting, Smut, Teasing, did I mention blindfolds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowename/pseuds/rowename
Summary: Sara's advice had been to sleep with someone else to figure out who she was into.There were a million reasons Zari probably shouldn't have picked Charlie, everything from the fact she was infuriating to the fact she looked exactly like Amaya.But hey, here they were.





	Love is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello these two are great and awkward dynamics are far too much fun.   
> I burned my dinner because I was too busy writing this so I hope you appreciate it.

“You’re straight?”

It had been a dumb joke, Zari reflected. That and Charlie’s damn smirk. She wasn’t, she knew she wasn’t, but that didn’t mean she wanted to give Charlie the satisfaction.

That was her gut reaction at least, but then the flirting didn’t stop. And then there was Sara’s advice; figure out how she felt about Nate by going out and screwing someone else to see who she thought about. Given how poorly that business with the Hindu god turned out…

Zari sighed, strode up to the door to Charlie’s room, rapped twice on it and walked in without waiting for a response.

“Ok,” Zari said, “How do you want to do this?”

Charlie was slumped back on her bed reading a Rebecca Silver novel. She blinked, pausing, and looked up over the top of the book. She raised her eyebrows.

“I think I’m missing something,” Charlie said.

“The flirting,” Zari said. “Need to be with someone, you apparently want to, let’s do it.”

Charlie blinked again. Then, carefully, she put her book down and slipped off the bed onto her feet, moving slowly as if afraid she’d spook Zari.

“Romantic,” Charlie said. Zari rolled her eyes.

“Do you want to, yes or no?” Zari said.

“Oh, yes, definitely yes,” Charlie said. “Just making sure you do.”

“Just trying it out, don’t go expecting anything big,” Zari said impatiently. “Don’t make me regret this.”

Charlie paused for a moment, apparently understandably caught off-guard by Zari’s sudden proposal. She hesitated a couple of steps away.

Exhaling, Zari gestured with her hand and called on the power of her wind totem; Charlie stumbled as she was pulled closer. She bumped into Zari and hesitated for less than a second before mentally deciding to screw it, and leaning in.

Their lips met; for a moment it was more rote, just because they were close. The next and both were pushing into each other, Charlie wrapping her arms around Zari and Zari winding her fingers in Charlie’s hair, as though they could get any closer.

Tongues brushed; Zari felt teeth teasing against her lip.

She heard a soft moan, muffled by her lips, and Zari suddenly jerked back. She lowered her arms; Charlie loosened her grip, tilting her head uncertainly.

“Z?” Charlie said.

“Ok, this was a bad idea,” Zari said. “Too weird with you looking like a punky Amaya.”

Charlie hesitated. She focused for a moment, shifting her shape; minor exertions she could hold indefinitely, hence why it was easy to change her outfit, and even more major ones she could imagine having plenty of incentive to keep it in place.

“A non-punky Amaya makes it worse,” Zari said a second later. Still, she paused. “Wait, you can look like anyone?”

“Sure thing,” Charlie said. “Who’d you want to go with?”

“I don’t know!” Zari said. “That’s kinda the point.”

Charlie paused. Idly she shifted, doing away with the outfit. Somehow she had the feeling she wouldn’t want anything like that getting in the way.

Zari emphatically kept her gaze at eye-level. At least she tried to.

“Someone who’s not Amaya,” Zari said. “I’m not having sex with an Amaya lookalike. That’s just… way too many issues.”

“Someone else hot?” Charlie said.

“Would be useful,” Zari said.

There was a flicker. Suddenly Zari found herself looking into her own face.

“I said to make it less weird, not more weird,” Zari said.

“You asked for hot,” ‘Zari’ said.

Another flicker. Now she was looking at Nate; Zari groaned.

“How does that make things any better?!” Zari said.

“Just guessing your type,” Charlie said. “How about…”

Another flicker.

“I am not having sex with Nixon!”

“Do it for your country,” Charlie said, with a disturbingly good impression.

“Ok, I’m leaving,” Zari said.

“Wait!” Charlie said quickly.

She flickered again. Zari hesitated to see a surprisingly faithful recreation of Gideon’s digital avatar standing in the room, shoulder length dark brown hair and a remarkably… detailed guess as to what she had on under that outfit.

Zari blinked. Charlie shifted, getting used to the new form; she waved.

This wouldn’t be nearly as weird if Charlie hadn’t opted to be naked for all of it. She really could’ve lived with never seeing Nixon’s junk.

“T-table that one,” Zari said for a moment.

Charlie grinned.

“I have a few pointers,” the real Gideon suddenly chimed in. Both of them jumped.

“Gideon!” Zari said, slightly hoarse. “Can- can you just not watch anything that goes on in this room for the next hour?”

“Three hours,” Charlie amended.

There was a pause, in which Zari tried really, really hard not to ask Gideon just how detailed her avatar was.

“Yes Miss Tomaz,” Gideon said. “Shutting down all visual and audio sensors in Charlie’s room. For future reference, if you would like to know how to make an accurate simulacrum I will be happy to answer any questions.”

Her voiced faded out. Zari felt herself flush slightly; Charlie suddenly gave a woop of laughter.

“Your AI’s pretty cool,” Charlie said.

“Can we _please_ pretend that never happened?” Zari said, voice still faint.

“Spoilsport,” Charlie said.

She flickered again. Now Charlie looked rather like Sara.

“Ok Z, new rule,” ‘Sara’ said. “As your captain, I’ve decided you have to do whatever I say-”

“No!” Zari interrupted. “Less of the people I know. Please.”

There was a flicker.

“That’s the Queen,” Zari said.

“You can queen me any time,” Charlie said.

“Not happening,” Zari said.

With a royal pout, Charlie shifted again.

“Beebo want cuddle?”

“Just _no_.”

Another flicker. Charlie shifted, stretching as she returned to what was by now her default form. She ran her hands back through her Amaya-like hair, adjusting.

“You’re making this pretty hard,” Charlie said. “I’ve known people that’d jump at the chance to shag a shapeshifter.”

“I’m not interested in you as a shapeshifter, I just need to know who I end up thinking about,” Zari said. “You’re not making this easy.”

“Fine,” Charlie said, and paused. “Wait. I just had an idea.”

She darted back to her bedside, rummaging around in her drawer. Zari watched with no small amount of trepidation.

“So long as there are no world leaders, people I know or plush toys involved,” Zari said.

Charlie straightened. She turned back around again, still lacking any self-consciousness whatsoever about her seemingly-nude state, with something in one hand.

She loosened her grip and a strap of black fell, a blindfold dangling down from between her fingers. Zari blinked.

“Bit soon to introduce kink don’t you think?” Zari said.

“Never too soon,” Charlie said. She grinned. “Besides, you find it awkward to look at Amaya? Now you don’t have to. Problem solved.”

Zari hesitated. She looked from the blindfold, to Charlie, back to the blindfold, and back to Charlie’s grinning face.

Well she had decided she wanted to do this.

“Do I want to ask why you have that?” Zari said.

“Why do you _think_?” Charlie said.

Ok. That was fair.

“Fine, give it here,” Zari said.

“Say please,” Charlie said.

Zari glowered.

“Consider it practise,” Charlie said.

“Don’t make me regret this,” Zari said.

“Oh sweetheart, I promise you won’t,” Charlie said.

Charlie gestured; Zari moved closer, sitting down on the side of her bed to give Charlie better access.

She took a deep breath; Charlie reached over to wrap the strip of black over Zari’s eyes, tying it tightly around the back. She moved back to appreciate her handiwork.

Zari did look rather nice sitting there with it on. Charlie smirked; Zari swayed slightly, apparently unused to the lack of one of her senses.

Still, slowly, a smile began to creep across Zari’s face. Charlie breathed out, relieved; yep, she was into it, always good.

“How is it?” Charlie said.

“Still weird,” Zari said. She hesitated, shifting. “Good weird though.”

Technically Charlie’s voice was still Amaya’s, but it was different enough that Zari associated it wholly with her. The accent, the inflections, all just too far off to be identified with anyone else.

“Well ok,” Charlie grinned. “Let’s do this.”

Zari waited. She wasn’t sure what for; somehow part of her liked that. At that moment she couldn’t tell whether Charlie was an inch away from her or was walking out the door.

And then Charlie’s lips were on hers again. Zari leant forwards, and heard Charlie chuckle as the shapeshifter leant back, coaxing her forwards.

Nimble hands rested on Zari’s waist, slowly rising up and bringing Zari’s top up with it. When Charlie was too far back for Zari to lean forwards any more she broke the kiss, just in time for the top to be dragged over her head and thrown off… somewhere.

The moment it was gone Zari no longer had any idea where Charlie was. She reached forward to try and drag her back for more of the kiss only for her hands to pass through empty air.

Damn it, Charlie could be annoying.

And then she felt the bed dip behind her, and a presence at her back; lips brushed her neck. Zari gasped at the sudden contact, and Charlie’s hands ran down now-bare sides, soon reaching the waistband of her pants.

“How you doing?” Charlie said playfully.

“Impatient,” Zari said. She wriggled, pushing back, unconsciously tilting her head to give Charlie better access to kiss her neck. “Get on with it!”

“Nuh-uh, you asked for me and I like taking my time.”

Zari groaned, then gasped again; she shuffled and let Charlie push her pants and underwear down at once, kicking them off as soon as she could.

Her bra didn’t last much longer, Charlie’s hands gliding up again to effortlessly pluck at the clasp.

Warm skin pressed against her back. Zari didn’t need to see to imagine Charlie at work. Hearing Charlie’s voice was definitely easier than suddenly thinking ‘Amaya!’

Charlie’s warm hands once more slid down her sides, resting briefly on Zari’s hips. They skated inwards, achingly close, then slid down her inner thighs, each mirroring the other.

Charlie parted smooth legs, pressing a last kiss to Zari’s neck. Her hands slid closer…

And then pulled back. Zari groaned, squirming a little, and felt the mattress lift again as Charlie slipped off it.

Back to blindness. She sat with her hands on the bed, legs aside, clad in nothing but the blindfold and waiting for Charlie to do something.

Oh screw it, if Charlie was going to take forever… Zari began to move one hand inwards, only to feel Charlie grab her wrist and lead it away. She felt herself be kissed again, lips parting easily.

“I think that’s my job,” Charlie murmured.

“You weren’t _doing it_ ,” Zari said; Charlie chuckled.

“Patience,” Charlie said.

“Like you’ve been patient for anything in your life,” Zari said. “I came to you for a quick fuck, not all this-”

“Hey, don’t blame a girl for wanting to savour it,” Charlie said.

Another quick kiss. Zari’s cheeks warmed at the undeniable whimper that escaped her lips. She could just imagine Charlie’s smirk.

“`Sides, seems like you like it,” Charlie said.

“N-not the point,” Zari said.

“Right,” Charlie said. “The point was to see who you think of. If you still dwell on old Nate, or anyone else. So let’s test that shall we?”

Charlie leant forwards again. Seconds later and Zari felt herself be straddled, hyperaware of the feel of nothing but the heated skin against her own, two legs either side of her already-parted legs, breasts brushing her own, lips fiercely pressed to hers.

Two hands wound tightly in her hair, not that Zari needed any incentive to kiss back just as hard.

And then, breathless, Charlie pulled back. It took a second for her to speak.

“Who are you thinking of?” Charlie said teasingly.

“Right now? Nixon’s dick,” Zari said. “Thanks for that mental image by the way. Never going to get it out of my head.”

“Guess I’ll have to work harder,” Charlie said. She chuckled.

And then she was gone. Zari bit her lip, somehow finding it a little easier to wait for the other woman to do literally anything. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

Hands reached around, grabbed her ass, and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed.

“Finally,” Zari muttered, and then her brain promptly short-circuited at the feel of breathing against her inner thigh.

She couldn’t think about anything else. On top of stopping her being weirded out by the sight of Amaya doing all this, the blindfold ensured she could focus on nothing but the moments of contact, the moments of sound.

And given that Charlie seemed able to stalk around in utter silence when she wanted to, that mostly meant her world consisted of nothing but surprise, sudden touches multiplied in intensity from what she would have expected.

Warm breath, achingly close to where she needed it. Zari tried not to squirm again.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves,” Charlie said, voice soft.

She could _feel_ each word. Biting her lip, Zari moved her hands, fully intending to just grab Charlie’s head and hold her there until she was done.

Instead she again felt hands around her wrists, stopping her going too far.

Charlie moved, hair brushing Zari’s hip, and pressed a kiss unfairly close to her core. Zari bucked forwards; Charlie chuckled, drawing back but thankfully not far enough that she needed to move her hands, keeping Zari’s wrists pinned to her hips.

At least she wasn’t going far. Zari did her best to try and steady her breathing.

The next kiss was on her chest. A tongue circled her nipple, then moved to the other, apparently enjoying keeping Zari on the edge.

In retrospect, Zari wasn’t sure why she’d expected anything different from Charlie. She did seem to enjoy being as maddening as possible when it came to, well, everything.

A low moan escaped Zari’s lips. For those moments her world was filled with sensation, pure, frustrating teasing that nonetheless felt incredible.

And then Charlie pulled back again. She groaned.

“Who are you thinking of?” Charlie said again.

“You. Tied up so I can get some payback for all this- this!”

“Save it for the third date at least,” Charlie said, faux-scandalised.

Zari wasn’t sure how long she waited for the next moment of contact, left blind on the edge of the bed.

This hadn’t gone anything close to how she’d planned. Quick bit of fooling around, test it out, see what she ended up thinking about. Then there was the Amaya thing, and then the blindfold, and now Charlie was just teasing.

She half-wanted to tear off the blindfold, or at least to tell Charlie to call it off. Something stopped her.

Honestly she was curious about what Charlie would do next, or at least that and she wanted Charlie to just get on with it.

Another kiss on her inner thigh; Zari gasped, and then moaned as another was pressed against tender skin ever so slightly further up. Damn it, Charlie was getting her this worked up and she hadn’t even been touched yet.

“Come on!” Zari said.

“You’re not enjoying it?” Charlie said.

“I’d enjoy it a whole lot more if you would just- ah!”

The next kiss was exactly where Zari needed it; the whole world seemed to fade away until there was nothing but Charlie’s lips, just below her aching clit, lingering.

And then she pulled back again, leaving nothing but a warm breath and an even more frustrated Zari.

“Feels like you are enjoying yourself,” Charlie said. “Here.”

Charlie slid up her; rather than keeping her distance to catch Zari by surprise, now she seemed to relish the contact, skin against skin, sparking. Unruly hair brushed Zari’s chest moments before a trio of kisses were placed on Charlie’s route up, followed by a long, deep kiss on Zari’s lips.

A kiss with a distinct tang to it; Zari felt herself relax into it, tasting herself off Charlie’s lips. God, she’d been that wet?

She could feel some of it, feel the need burning inside her, but it was hard to tell just how much of a physical effect Charlie had on her. Not that she was surprised.

Fuck.

So slowly, Charlie pulled back, keeping Zari’s lower lip captured between her teeth. She lingered where she was for a long few seconds, heat from her body making every inch of Zari’s tingle, Zari leaning forwards automatically to keep close.

Charlie let go of her lip reluctantly, breathing heavily. A shiver ran through Zari.

“Who are you thinking of?” Charlie said.

“You,” Zari said breathlessly.

She imagined meeting Charlie’s eyes through the blindfold, imagined her just _there_ , staring back at her with the unseen intensity with which she was staring out.

“Now that’s what I like to hear,” Charlie said.

She could picture the smirk, picture the grin, as maddening as every and as hot as ever.

Fuck, she had it bad and it wasn’t for Nate.

Charlie withdrew her hands, leaving Zari grasping at the hair. Where was she-

Zari lowered shaking hands back to the bed. She could give Charlie a little more time to get on with it, ok, that was fair. But too much longer and she couldn’t be held responsible for her actions.

There was nothing again, no contact, just her body aching to be touched anywhere, lips still tingling from the kiss, breathing so much faster than felt normal given she’d just been sitting there.

And then Charlie’s lips were back on her with no warning, surprise making her moan, to say nothing of the sounds elicited as Charlie finally, finally, got to work.

Her tongue poked out, no longer teasing, moving in expert circles; hands so warm they might have been burning pressed against Zari’s inner thighs, holding her legs open to make sure Charlie got to do all she wanted.

Not that Zari wanted to stop her. She threw her head back, momentarily overwhelmed with the contact.

Nothing existed except Charlie’s lips and Charlie’s tongue, and those two hands themselves worrying close.

Zari was almost embarrassed by how quickly she came. Charlie really had worked her up; her fingers dug into the sheets below her, her back arched, and she heard Charlie’s delighted chuckle as much as she felt it vibrate against her.

Zari slumped backwards onto the bed, her whole world nothing but bliss and its aftershocks. Smoothly, Charlie slid up her, giving her a few seconds to catch her breath and still idly resting a hand between her legs.

“Who are you thinking of?” Charlie said.

Her breath tickled Zari’s face. Using that to locate her, Zari leaned up and kissed her hard, relishing the taste and the surprised, welcoming reaction.

“Who do you _think_?” Zari said.

And, panting, she fell back onto the bed. The mattress shifted beneath her as Charlie lay beside her.

“You should keep that thing on,” Charlie said, tapping the blindfold. “Suits you.”

“I’m rolling my eyes, in case you couldn’t tell,” Zari said.

Charlie chuckled; Zari felt another kiss brush her nose.

Still she made no move to take it off. She was used to it now and, besides, she wanted a few more moments to think of just Charlie rather than being shocked by the sight of Amaya’s face dripping with her-

No, Charlie, think Charlie. Zari felt a lazy smile spread across her face.

Fuck. So this was a thing, then.

“Charlie! Zari! What are you doing?!” Sara’s voice suddenly jerked her out of her reverie. Zari hastily clawed at her blindfold, tugging it off, flustered-

And then she saw ‘Sara’ lying beside her in bed, quickly shifting back into Charlie. Charlie smirked; Zari rolled her eyes.

“What? You knew what you signed up for,” Charlie said.

“Don’t make me regret it,” Zari said.


End file.
